Pokémon: David's Journey
by PrimalGroudonShiny99
Summary: When David finds out he isn't allowed on a Pokemon adventure he decides to run away and go on one himself. But when he finds a girl with amnesia and he unintentionally interferes with team Fairy's plans, he doesn't get the average journey he wanted
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to Pokemon: David's journey! This story will follow an 11 year old boy named David. I won't spoil anything (just yet). I am PGS99 and I am going to stop pestering you until the end of the chapter!**

Chapter 1: The runaway.

David always wanted to go on a journey with pokemon and was even more exited when his 13 year old brother, Ron, went to Professor Elm and came back with a Cyndaquil.

"Mum, dad, David!" yelled Ron as he rushed in through the door, "I got a cyndaquil!"

"See, I told you he always wanted one, which is why I asked Professor Elm for a pokemon," said David's mum to David's dad.

Ron went off the next day on his journey, and after he ruffled David's navy blue hair, David hated it when Ron did it, said to David:

"Maybe one day we can fight!"

As boys the two brother always imagined they had pokemon, Ron cyndaquil and David totodile, and had play fights, went on pokemon adventures and became joint champion of the Johto region.

"When will I go on a pokemon adventure?" David asked his mother.

"Some day," was his reply.

David ran upstairs happily.

**1 year later...**

David was eating breakfast and on the radio was something about the fact it had been two years since the Ilex forest fire and about the fact that Azalea town was burnt down in the fire, and its reincarnation, further south, New-Azalea, was now a city. Then his mum came downstairs.

"Muuummmm?" David asked in his annoying question tone, "when can I go on a pokemon adventure?" David was now 11 and was desperate to go.

"David..." his mum said, "you are never going on an adventure, you need to help me look after your dad."

David was shocked. All he ever wanted was to become the champion of the region, and apparently he couldn't. David ran up to his room, crying, then he had an idea. He smashed his Tepiggy bank and took out all of his savings, putting them in a small plastic bag, got one of his pillow cases, emptied it and put some stuff in it. Then he wrote a note to his parents, here is what it said:

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I am running away to go on a pokemon journey. Do not try to stop me as I will continue on it no-matter what. You will regret keeping me from going on the journey when I become the champion._

_Love David_

Then he opened the window and jumped out of it, pillow case over his shoulder. He walked out of Blackthorn city, where he lived and started down route 45, which would take him about two days, but he didn't care, as long as he got to go on a pokemon journey he didn't mind.

David's mum walked into the room, to find the note.

"George! David's ran away on a pokemon journey!" she shouted.

David's dad came through on his wheel chair and said; "After his first loss he will come back, leave him, there is no reason to call the police, as I say, he will come back after his first loss."

**2 days later...**

David had finally got to the end of route 46, just after route 45 when he saw two men in lab coats.

"Hey!" David yelled, running up to them, "Are you heading for New Bark town?"

"Yes!" said one of the men, this one looked in his late teens, "I'm Professor Sycamore and this is my dad, Professor Sycamore Senior!"

"Augustine, you are still in school, therefore you are not a Professor yet," said Prof. Sycamore Sr.

Augustine sighed.

"I'm David and can I come with you?" asked David.

"Of course!" said Sycamore.

It took another 6 hours to reach New Bark Town, and when they got to the small town they headed straight into the lab.

"Elm!" Prof. Sycamore exclaimed.

"Ah, Charlie! Here you are," Prof. Elm said, "And who have you got with you?"

"I'm David, and I want a starter!" David said, excitedly.

"Your not on the list..." said Elm, "So I can't give you a pokemon legally. I'm sorry, I can give you a trainer ID though!"

"Ok..." said David sadly.

Charlie ruffled through his bag and pulled out a Pokeball, "This is a fennekin!" he exclaimed, "It has a rare condition though... It can't evolve, but it has the same power and move-set as a delphox. No-one wants it though, so you can have it!"

"Yes please!" said David happily, taking the small fire fox's Pokeball from the Prof, "I'll name you Finnick!"

"What did you say your name was again?" asked Elm.

"David," said David, "David Dragontamer!"

"Ok, print, and here we go!" said Professor Elm handing the small red card to the 11 year old.

"Thanks!" said David, over the moon about the fact he was a trainer now.

"Dragontamer..." said Augustine, "I've never heard that name before..."

"Thanks for everything!" said David, "goodbye!" and then he left, only to come back in in a few seconds asking, "Can I stay the night?"

**Hello again! What do you think of the story so far? Make sure to stay tuned for chapter 2 in pokemon David's Journey!**


	2. Chapter 2: T Fairy and the amnesia girl

**Hello again, I hope you enjoy this chapter of pokemon: David's journey. I'm PGS99 and see you at the end of the chapter! I have made some changes to chapter one, so if you are reading this as it is posted David's dad is wheelchair bound.**

Chapter 2: team Fairy and the amnesia girl

The next morning David got up at 9'o clock sharp, and ran downstairs.

"Hello David!" said prof. Elm, who was already up and cooking breakfast.

"Hi professor!" said David, with a grin on his face.

"Where are you going to head first on your journey?" asked Elm.

David sat there for a bit, before saying; "Violet city!"

"You will have to go through Cherrygrove city first, that is a 12 hour walk from here, then there is a further day to Violet. You will want to rest there."

"Johto is so big..." complained David.

"Well, all Johto champions have to do it!" said Elm, before putting some eggs and bacon in front of David, then he complained; "Where are the Sycamores?"

"Are they your assistants?" asked David.

"No, they are from the Kalos region! They came here researching mega evolution," the professor explained.

"Mega evolution?" David asked.

"Mega evolution is a form pokemon can take. It is only temporary, but makes pokemon a lot stronger." Charlie Sycamore was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, I need to be heading off then!" said David, who had gulped down his eggs and bacon.

"Bye David!" said Sycamore Sr, "Good luck on your journey!"

"Thanks!" said David, before heading out the door.

"He sure looks a lot like his brother!" said Elm.

"Brother?" asked Charlie.

"Yes, David's brother is well on the was to being the champion, with 4 gym badges, coming up for 5. Ron Dragontamer is his name."

2 hours into the journey, David had got his fennekin a bit stronger, and was keeping him out of his pokeball.

Finnick ran on ahead of David, as happy as can be, he had found a trainer. David was thinking of what he was going to do in Cherrygrove, when Finnick started to make a noise.

"Whats up, Finnick?" asked David, to see a green haired girl laying in the grass. Finnick nudged her head and she woke with a start.

"Where am I?" she asked David.

"Route 29," said David.

"Oh..." said the girl, unhappy with the answer, but decided not to ask further.

"What's your name?" asked David, sticking out his hand to the girl.

"I don't know..."

David frowned and then seen a red card in the girl's jacket pocket. He lifted it out and looked at the name at the top of the card.

"Natasha Low," David said.

"What's your name?" asked Natasha

"David, David Dragontamer," David said, then handed Natasha's trainer card back. "I'm going on a pokemon adventure, do you want to come with?" asked David.

"I have no idea where I came from, so when I find wherever my parents are I will probably leave, but for now, yes!" Natasha said confidently.

Another hour went by quickly, with Natasha saying how she didn't remember anything before Finnick woke her, and David explaining how he ran away to follow his dream of becoming the champion of the Johto region. But then they saw a woman ahead. She had purple hair, with pink swirly lines on her face, which went round the back of her head, and probably underneath the pink onesie she was wearing.

"Hey!" yelled David, "Where do you get those?"

The woman turned to him, she had pink eyes and her face had no lines on it, it was completely smooth, like every other piece of skin on her body. "Get what?" she asked in a wonderful flowing voice. It felt like she was stroking David and Natasha, without her even touching them.

"The onesie?" David said, "Where do you get them?"

"Oh..." said the woman, "You have to join team Fairy for that."

"Team Fairy?" David smirked.

"Yes, team Fairy. Our goal is to make every pokemon fairy type, and make everyone perfect, like me."

"Yeah, on second thoughts, can I just go past?" David said.

"Only if you join team Fairy," said the woman.

"No," said Natasha, who decided to join in the conversation.

"Can I battle you instead?" asked David.

"Ok, but if you lose, you have to join team Fairy," said the woman.

"Are you, like the leader?" asked Natasha.

"I wish!" said the woman, "I am but a grunt..."

David gestured for Finnick to hop down from his shoulder, and his fennekin pal hopped down.

"Go! Flabebé!" said the grunt, chucking a pokeball, and the little flower riding pokemon was sent out.

"Use fairy wind!" the grunt yelled to her little pokemon.

"Dodge!" shouted David.

Finnick jumped out the way of the gust.

"Now, shadow ball!" David commanded.

The fire fox generated a small ball of darkness in its mouth and shot at the flabebé, slamming it into a tree.

"Ok Flabebé, use fairy wind again!" said the grunt, with an evil smile on her face.

This time the pink wind hit the fox and sent it flying.

"Ok, now future sight!" said David, pointing at the flower riding pokemon.

Finnick closed its eyes and an weird aura surrounded it, then it's eyes opened again, nothing had happened.

"Fairy wind, one more time!" said the grunt.

As the flabebé was just about to launch the attack, when a burst of psychic energy hit it, stopping it from launching the attack, and fainting it.

"Yeah!" said David, "I just won my first trainer battle!"

David and Natasha then left on the way to Cherrygrove city, which was a very long way away...

**Hello again! What do you think of the story so far? Remember to stay tuned for chapter 3 of Pokemon: David's Journey! PGS99 out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pokedex holder's right

**Hello and welcome to chapter three of Pokemon: David's journey! Hope you enjoy! See you at the end of the chapter! PGS99.**

Chapter 3: Pokedex holder's right

David and Natasha had finally arrived in Cherrygrove city. It was quite a small place and the duo went straight to the pokemon center. Inside was quite spacious, and as it was quite late, David booked a room for him and Natasha, before healing Finnick.

"Hello, and welcome to the pokemon center. Do you want to heal your pokemon?" said the nurse.

"Yes please," said David happily, putting Finnick's pokeball on the desk.

"Ok, please wait a few minutes, you can sit on one of the sofas or go to your room," said the nurse.

"Ok, thanks!" said David, going to the sofa where Natasha was sitting.

"What are we going to do next?" Natasha asked.

"Well I need to go and get some supplies from the Pokemart..." David thought, "Do you want to go there?"

"I don't see why not," Natasha agreed.

"You there, boy with the girl," shouted a nurse, "Your pokemon is ready!"

"Thanks," said David, taking Finnick's pokeball and sending him out. The small fire fox grinned at David and hopped onto his shoulder. David then walked over to Natasha, "To the Pokemart!" he said.

David and Natasha walked next door to the Pokemart and inside David asked for some pokeballs.

"Are you a beginning trainer?" asked the person at the till.

"Yeah, why?" responded David.

"Show me your trainer card."

David handed the man his red card and the man looked at the 'journey started' section.

"Ok," said the man, pulling up a small Pokemart bag, "This is the starter kit."

"Thanks!" said David, looking inside the bag to find: Ten pokeballs, three premier balls, fifteen potions, five full heals and a super potion. "Also, can I have a bag?"

The man pulled up a cream hiking bag, "This is one of the best bags we have, I can give it to you for five hundred pokepounds, at half price!"

"Deal!" said David, happy with the bargain, putting the five hundred pokepounds on the till.

"Here you go!" said the man, giving the bag to David.

"Thanks!" grinned David, leaving the Pokemart, with Natasha and Finnick close behind.

**The next day...**

The night before, David had packed all of his stuff into the hiking bag, so the next day David and Natasha were ready to go.

They woke up around nine' o clock and went downstairs to sign out. The two walked to the entrance of route thirty, and took one last look at Cherrygrove city. The duo looked at each other and walked into route thirty.

The two looked around and took in their surroundings. There were a few flower patches and a couple of ponds. There was a house a couple of hundred meters away and another off in the distance.

The one thing that David quickly noticed was the bunnelby. They were everywhere.

"I'm gonna catch one!" exclaimed David, with a massive grin on his face, "Finnick, use scratch on that bunnelby!" David had his finger pointed at one that looked quite strong.

His loyal little fire fox scratched at the bunnelby, who responded with a double slap.

"Scratch again!" yelled David.

The bunnelby got a quick attack in on the little fox before Finnick scratched it.

"Ok, go premier ball!" yelled David, chucking the white ball at the rabbit pokemon. The ball hit the floor and shook three times, before clicking.

"Yeah!" exclaimed David, "I'm gonna call you Flopsy!"

After the fight David and Natasha continued walking up the route, coming to the house that was really far away when they first entered the route.

"Shall, we rest here?" panted Natasha.

"Yeah," David responded, before knocking on the door.

"Hello?" a man who looked in his early seventies opened the door.

"Can we rest here for a bit?" asked Natasha.

"Of course!" said the man, "Come on in!"

The inside of the house was quite small with a lot of electronic equipment around. There was a man in a lab coat sitting at a table.

"Hello children," said the man.

"Hi!" said David.

"Oh, a pokemon!" said the man, "It is a fennekin if I'm not mistaken."

"It is!" said David proudly, "but it has a rare condition where it can't evolve."

"Hmm..." said the man, "Well, I am professor Oak!"

"Prof. Oak, like the professor from Pallet town?" asked David, Natasha having amnesia had no idea who he was.

"Yes, I am. You are going on an adventure round the region, yes?" asked the professor.

"We are!" said David.

"The Johto region has changed quite a bit in the past five years, pokemon from other regions have moved in and other pokemon have just moved habitat. Can you fill in the Pokedex for me please?"

"Yeah!" said David, amazed at what he had just been asked, Ron didn't get a Pokedex at the start of his travels.

"Ok," said Natasha.

The professor handed out the small red machines to the duo, then pulled out a tray with three pokeballs on it.

"Now here is another starter!" he said.

"Isn't that like, illegal?" asked David.

"Oh, no it is not, Pokedex holder have right to a starter," said the professor.

"Oh, its just professor Elm said it was illegal to get a starter without my name on a list."

Professor Oak pushed the tray toward the duo.

"I'll pick squirtle!" said David, picking up the pokeball behind the little note with the name of the pokemon, "And I'll name you Squirts!"

"I'll pick Bulbasaur!" said Natasha, picking up the pokeball with the little creature inside, "And I will name her Bulbs!"

After a few more hours rest, the duo set off, with their new pokemon by their sides.

**Hello again! I hope you enjoyed that chapter of Pokemon: David's journey. Tell me what you think of the story so far and stay tuned for chapter 4! PGS99 out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sprout tower takeover

**Hello and welcome to chapter four! In this chapter team Fairy will appear again, but this time in an operation! Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Sprout tower takeover

David and Natasha finally arrived in Violet city. The city looked quite old, the pokemon center's roof was dark red instead of orange and the houses looked like they were from the Victorian era. The most modern thing in the city was the gym, which was a very tall building made out of glass, and steel pillars.

David healed in the pokemon center then walked over to the gym, where a boy was sitting outside of it.

"Why are you standing out here?" David asked.

"The gym is closed, something to do with Sprout tower and team Pixie," replied the boy.

David looked over at the tower, which the bridge to was right next to the gym, sure enough two women in onesies were guarding the entrance to the tower.

David started going over the bridge and said, "Come on Natasha! You coming?"

"Might as well," shrugged Natasha, running to catch up with the navy haired boy.

"We are team Fairy, you can not enter!" said one of the grunts, in the smooth angel like voice the grunts seem to have.

"I'll battle you!" said David confidently.

"Double battle with your girlfriend?" the other grunt asked.

"I am not his girlfriend, and just for saying that, I shall battle you!" growled Natasha.

"Ha ha!" laughed the first grunt, "A double battle it is! Go! Fairy Geodude!" the grunt sent out a rock like pokemon, David had seen while on route 46, put it was pink.

"What is wrong with that geodude?" asked David.

"It has been converted into a fairy type, like we want to do to all pokemon!" laughed the second grunt, "Go, Fairy Bellsprout!" the small sprout pokemon, native to routes 31 and 32, but again, was pink.

"Go Squirts!" yelled David, sending out his water turtle to hopefully beat the fairy geodude,

"Go Bulbs!" Natasha said, sending out her only pokemon.

"Squirts, water gun, on the fairy geodude!" David commanded his squirtle.

"Bulbs, vine whip on the fairy bellsprout!" Natasha commanded her bulbasaur.

The two Kanto starters made quick work of the fairy type pokemon.

The two grunts sighed and let the duo past and inside the tower. The inside of the tower was even more ancient than the outside, there was one supporting beam up through the middle, that wobbled like the tower might collapse at any second. There were statues of bellsprout everywhere, and wooden walls that surrounded the first level at least. A man with dark blue hair and a blue jacket climbed down the ladder that lead to higher levels.

"Hey!" he said, panting, "Are you here to stop these team Fairy guys?"

"Yes!" said David firmly.

"There are tons of them up there, don't go without me!" the man said.

"Who are you?" asked Natasha.

"I am Falkner, the Violet city gym leader!" the man exclaimed, "Now I'm just going to the pokemon center."

Falkner came back after a few minutes and the trio went up to the second floor. The three trainers went straight up into a trap. There were three grunts at the top of the ladder. One thing David noted immediately noticed was there were the first male grunts he had seen in the team, but their body structure was a lot more feminine than masculine, they had slimmer waists and more delicate features on their faces and hands as well as less broad shoulders as a man would have, with the purple hair with pink eyes and lines on their faces that the female grunts have. If this was the teams 'perfect race' was, then David wanted nothing to do with it.

The female grunt and male grunts all sent out fairy type bellsprouts, which were quickly dealt with. David noted the pidove Falkner was using, as he would surely be using it in the gym battle.

On the ascent to the top of the tower the trio battled around twenty more grunts, both male and female, proving that male grunts weren't rare, having to go down to a different section of the first floor to get to the third and final floor of the tower. On the last floor were two grunts, and behind the pillar was a glimpse of purple hair, signifying a third. Natasha and Falkner were stopped by the two grunts in front of the pillar and David went behind for the final grunt.

David gasped as he rounded the pillar, as in stead of the pink onesie, the woman was wearing a blue one.

The woman turned and looked at David, studying him, while he looked behind her at a weird machine with the logo all the grunts and the woman had on their onesies, obviously the logo of the team.

"Are you here to stop us?" the woman asked.

"Who, are you?" asked David.

"I am team Fairy admin Rosetta!" the admin exclaimed, with an evil smile on her face.

The machine made a weird noise and a bearded man in robes came out.

"Take this!" said the woman to the man, handing him a blue onesie, like hers, "You are now an admin, due to your position in this tower, admin Li."

"Thank you," said the newly converted admin.

"Operation Sprout tower is done," said Rosetta into a radio, "Move out!"

The battles behind David ceased and he heard Falkner and Natasha asking why the battles had stopped. The admins started walking out of the tower, like all the other grunts probably were. Rosetta pressed a button and the machine blew up, but leaving no marks on the surrounding tower.

Falkner smiled and said; "Come to my gym after you have healed, we will battle."

"Ok!" David agreed, "I will be in the gym soon!"

**Hello again! What do you think of the story so far? Be sure to stay tuned for chapter 5 of Pokemon: David's journey! PGS99 out!**


	5. Chapter 5: David vs Falkner

**Hello again! Now it is time for David's first gym battle!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5: David vs Falkner

David and Natasha caught their breath at the top of Sprout tower, and while they did night fell and gastly appeared above, the duo caught one each (Natasha had to borrow one of David's pokeballs), before heading down the tower to sleep in the pokemon center.

The next morning David got up early to challenge the gym and with Natasha went into the massive glass building that was Falkner's gym. Inside was a glass lift to a wooden platform, which held junior trainers and Falkner.

David got to the top and was stopped by the first junior trainer, the trainer sent out a starly, which was quickly taken out by Flopsy, David's bunnelby. The second trainer sent out a natu, so David sent out Gassy, the gastly he caught in Sprout tower, and beat it quickly. Then the second trainer sent out a vullaby, so David returned Gassy and sent out Squirts, taking out the vullaby in a few turns.

David finally got to the gym leader, Falkner looked at David and smiled, "I knew I would see you soon," he said to the eleven year old, "Let us battle! Go, Pidove!" the gym leader sent out the pigeon-like pokemon onto the wooden podium.

"Go, Flopsy!" yelled David, sending out the first pokemon he caught in the wild.

"Use quick attack Flopsy!" David told his little rabbit.

"Peck Pidove!" Falkner yelled.

Due to the nature of the attack Flopsy hit the pidove first, dealing reasonable damage, then Pidove hit Flopsy, dealing just a bit less. The same attacks were exchanged for a few turns, before Falkner said:

"Pidove, use roost!"

Flopsy had a lot of damage done to him, and Pidove was nearly fully healed again, so on the next turn David used a super potion to heal up his bunnelby, before the quick attacks and pecks continued. When Pidove was low on health again, Falkner used roost, then David realized Flopsy couldn't use quick attack for much longer. David healed again, then started his original strategy again, quick attack, until the pidove was quite low on health, but not low enough for Falkner to decide to use roost.

"Flopsy, come back. Go Gassy!" David sent out his gas ball out into battle, but the ghost-poison type was hit by a peck soon after entry, "Ok Gassy, use hypnosis!" David yelled, his pokemon sending out a weird beam into the pidove, sending it to sleep, "Now come back, go Flopsy!" his rabbit pokemon re-emerged, ready to take the rest of the battle, use quick attack!"

With Pidove asleep, David quickly won the first round of the match, with only a few more quick attacks the battle was won.

"Ok, you may have won the first round, but can you beat, Hawlucha!" grinned Falkner, sending out the fighting-flying type pokemon.

"Ok, Flopsy, come back, go Finnick!" David returned his bunnelby and sent out his starter pokemon, "Use shadow ball!"

"Ok Hawlucha, use karate chop!" yelled Falkner, his hand outstretched.

Finnick's attack hit first, but didn't do to much damage, but then nor did Hawlucha's attack.

"Future sight!" yelled David.

"Wing attack!" said Falkner.

The hawlucha's attack hit, but Finnick only meditated for a few seconds.

A few more wing attacks and shadow balls were exchanged when the future sight worked and knocked out the hawlucha.

"Yeah!" said David, he had just won his first gym battle!

Falkner pulled a wadge of pokepounds out of his pocket with a TM and a small badge, "Well done, most people can't beat my hawlucha without me using roost at least once! Here is your badge, the TM roost and some pokepounds for winning!" the gym leader said.

"Thanks!" said David, looking at the small badge in his palm, before pinning the badge to his hoodie, "Where should I go next?"

"Hmm..." Falkner was deep in thought, "New Azalea city!"

"The one that was once a town, and is named after the one that was burnt in the Ilex forest fire?" asked David.

"Yes!" exclaimed Falkner, "Your friend is deep in thought though..."

David turned to Natasha, who was staring into nothingness, away with the flabebé as people called it in the pokemon world.

"Natasha!" David shouted.

The girl flinched at the sound.

"I won!"

"Well done!" congratulated Natasha, "I was thinking, can we go and get a starter pack for me?" she asked.

"Um... Ok" said David cheerfully.

In the pokemart the duo got Natasha a starter kit, like the one David had got in Cherrygrove, after a man ran in.

"There are rare pokemon everywhere!" he yelled, "Can I have a pokeball?"

"Prof. Elm?" asked David.

"David!" said the professor, "Hows it going?"

"Fine prof! Me and my new friend Natasha got a Pokedex from professor Oak!" said David cheerfully.

"Oh!" said Elm.

"And we got the Kanto starters!"

"There are rare pokemon outside!" said Elm close to David's face.

"Oh cool!" said David, running out the shop.

There were no pokemon outside. David walked out a bit more and tripped, over something he couldn't see...

"Keck!" a noise came.

A small green lizard like creature appeared.

"Go Finnick!" yelled David, his little fox came out of the small sphere, "Use scratch!"

His small pokemon scraped at the opponent, dealing significant damage to the pokemon.

"Go, premier ball!"

The ball hit the small lizard and sucked it in, then the ball shivered three times and clicked. Then Elm came out of the Pokemart.

"I caught one!" David said.

"Oh..." said Elm.

Then Natasha came out of the mart.

"Come on Natasha!" you coming?" asked David.

"Ok!" the duo then went off down the route.

"Wow..." said Elm, surprised at the way the duo just left. The professor started walking back to his lab. Then he tripped over one of the invisible creatures...

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think of the story so far and stay tuned for chapter 6 of Pokemon: David's journey! PGS99 out!**


	6. Chapter 6: t fairy op: slowpoke

**Hello welcome to chapter 6 of Pokemon: David's journey. Hope you enjoy. PGS99**

Chapter 6: team Fairy operation; slowpoke

David and Natasha started down route thirty two. After a few trainer battles and they caught a few pokemon (David caught a bellsprout, pidove and mareep and Natasha caught a rattata, ekans and mareep). After a few hours the duo came across a bridge. Tons of fishermen were fishing on it.

"Can I have a go?" asked David to one of the fishermen.

"Sure," replied the fisher, "I can only give you my old rod though, I don't have a newer one!"

"Fine, I just want a go!" replied David cheerfully.

The fisherman gave David the rod, only held together by some tape, and David flung it into the water.

After a few hours of fishing, Natasha was exploring the area around the bridge, training up her pokemon, David got a bite.

"Yes!" yelled David, pulling up the rod, and some rotten kelp landed on the bridge behind him.

"Ha! The rookie got some dead kelp!" laughed one of the fishermen.

"Leave him alone! You said it your self, he is a rookie!" yelled another.

Then the kelp moved.

"Keck! Use scratch!" yelled David, he now knew that the pokemon he found in Violet city was a Kecleon due to the Pokedex and named it.

The small chameleon-like pokemon scraped the 'kelp' which attacked back with an acid attack. David quickly pulled out his Pokedex to scan the pokemon, which turned out to be a skrelp.

"Ok Keck, use scratch again!" said David again to his green lizard.

The skrelp was very weak now, so David chucked a pokeball at it, which caught it quickly.

"I'm gonna call you Seaweed!" exclaimed David, looking at the red and white ball.

The fisherman who was laughed at the fact David had caught a piece of rotten kelp glared at the boy for revealing it was a pokemon, now every fisherman would check if they got some dead kelp to see if it was a skrelp, which the fisherman had but wanted only him to have one.

"Natasha!" David yelled, "I caught a skrelp, we are going!"

The young girl ran down onto the bridge, and said, "Ok, I just checked, Union town is up ahead, we should stop there for the night in the pokemon center! I also caught a hoppip!"

"Ok then, to Union town!" said the eleven year old.

Union town was named after Union cave, which the town surrounded. It was quite a small town, only a few houses, a pokemon center and a Pokemart. The two made a beeline for the pokemon center, due to the lack of attractions. Inside the pokemon center the two booked in and got some new supplies for the trip through Union cave.

The next morning the duo got up around ten 'o clock and went straight into Union cave. Inside David caught an onix and sandshrew, while Natasha caught a zubat and geodude. The two got out the other side in about six hours, and walked over to the Azalea ruins.

The ruins were infested with slowpoke. Both David and Natasha caught one for themselves, but then they heard a yell from the pokemon center.

"What was that?" asked Natasha.

"I don't know... We should check it out!" said David confidently.

The two rushed into the pokemon center, to find two members of team Fairy standing in the middle of the center, with a bizarre machine behind them.

"I told you! I am an admin of the team and I have power over you! Go get some slowpoke!" yelled one of the two, he was wearing a blue onesie, like all the other admins.

The grunt sighed, and was just about to walk out when he spotted David and Natasha.

"Err, sir?" the grunt said.

The admin turned and seen the duo, "Ah, some more recruits!" he said cheerfully.

"We are not here to join you!" David exclaimed, "We want to stop you catching the slowpoke!"

"Yeah!" yelled Natasha.

"Ok then... The leader didn't say there would be people to defeat... Another time?" asked the admin, trying to persuade the duo with his smooth voice.

"Nope!" said David firmly.

The admin sighed, "Ok, go fairy Pikachu!"

The small pink pokemon came out of its pokeball, its purple cheeks crackling with a fairy aura.

"Go, fairy Beedrill!" said the grunt, sending out the pink and purple wasp creature.

"Ok, go Squirts!" said David, sending out his little turtle pokemon.

"Go, Sly!" said Natasha, sending out her ekans.

The beedrill was quickly dealt with, the pikachu took a bit longer, after the pikachu came a marill, being part fairy type it wasn't converted, which was took care of quite quick, due to the fact it was two against one.

"Shoot!" said the admin, "I knew I needed more people! Grunt, we are abandoning operation slowpoke!"

"Ok!" said the grunt glumly, then the two team fairy members ran off.

"Well..." said Natasha.

"We just saved the slowpoke population!" David finished.

Natasha laughed, "I wasn't even going to say that!"

"We should head off to New Azalea city!"

"Yeah."

After that the duo headed off to get David his second gym badge.


	7. Chapter 7: David vs Bugsy

**Hello! Now its time for chapter 7! David will be facing Bugsy in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7: David vs Bugsy

After a few hours David and Natasha reached New Azalea city. The city was huge, the biggest and most noticeable building was the gym though. All the houses were modern, due to the fact the city was only made nearly two years ago, and the pokemon center was a lot more modern than ones like the one in Cherrygrove city and especially Violet city. There was a massive beach down the southern end, with sun loungers reserved to people who went to certain pubs, and people swimming in the beautiful blue sea. Olivine city still had the main harbor in Johto, but New Azalea now had a harbor of its own, with a massive cruise docked on the iron port. Johto was known for its old cities, New Azalea betrayed that trait of the region with its modern lights, walkways and houses.

David and Natasha went straight to the pokemon center, due to the fact it was late evening, and signed into one of the rooms. Just before they went to bed, David changed his team to; Finnick, Squirts, Seaweed, Keck, Onnie (the onix he caught in Union cave) and Pid (The pidove he caught in route thirty two).

The next day the duo went to the gym to challenge the gym leader. The inside of gym had a joltik-like vehicle, which when stepped on transported them to another platform, where there was a trainer and a switch, which switched the tracks to another platform, with another trainer and another switch, and so on.

After an hour the two trainers reached the gym leader.

"Hello!" said the gym leader, "I am Bugsy! I specialize in bug type pokemon!"

"Ok, lets battle!" said David, rushing into things as usual.

"Well, ok then, go Spinarak!" Bugsy said sending out his little green spider.

"Go, Pid!" David hadn't bothered training up until the gym, so Pid was quite low leveled, even though he had a bit of training in the gym. "Air cutter!" David exclaimed to his pidove.

"Poison sting!" Bugsy told his spinarak.

Being faster Pid hit first, dealing huge damage, but not enough to knock the opponent out, Spinarak's poison sting didn't do to much damage, but poisoned Pid.

"Ok," winced David, "Air cutter again!"

"Leech life!" said Bugsy, determined to win.

Again Pid was faster, and fainted Spinarak, then Bugsy sent out a joltik.

"Electroweb!" Bugsy told his second spider-like pokemon.

"Air cutter!" said David, determined that his one flying type move would win him the match.

Pid struck first again, but the attack didn't do as much as it did to Spinarak, and the electroweb quickly took out Pid.

"Go, Onnie!" yelled David, sending out his onix, "Use rock throw!"

"Use screech!" Bugsy told his joltik.

Onix went second, but screech did nothing and nearly took Joltik out.

"Use fury cutter!"

"Rock throw again!"

Fury cutter might have done a bit more than David expected, but Onnie's rock throw quickly took the joltik out.

"Go Scyther, use pursuit!"

"Rock throw!"

The green mantis-like creature came out of it's pokeball and attacked Onnie straight away. The pursuit did more than most would expect, due to the screech, but Onnie's rock throw took out the scyther quite quickly.

Bugsy sighed and pulled a wodge of pokepounds, a badge an a TM out of his back pocket, "Well done!" he said, "Here is the Hive badge and the TM for U-turn, which switches out your pokemon after the move hits."

"Thanks!" said David, looking down at his second badge, before pinning it to his hoodie.

"Aren't you going to get a case for those?" Bugsy asked as David pinned the badge.

"Nope!" said David, "I want to show them off!"

"Fair enough!" said Bugsy, "Need tips on where to go next?"

"Yes please!" said David cheerfully.

"Ok, I would suggest Goldenrod city, it is the capital of the Johto region and has a normal type gym there.

"Thanks!" said David happily, "But isn't Ilex forest burned down?"

"No, it has fully recovered from the fire, some people say Celebi re-grew the forest after the fire, as it only took the forest three months to be bigger than ever," Bugsy said in a 'matter-o-fact' way.

"Ok, Natasha, we are off!"

The duo went to the pokemon center to heal David's pokemon and then went off into Ilex forest, where David and Natasha caught a vivillon, before going into route 34.

"Only a couple of hours away from Goldenrod!" David said.

"Natasha!" came a cry, "Oh my Arceus, it is really you!"

"Huh?" said Natasha as a woman ran toward the duo.

**Well, that was chapter 7, David got his second gym badge! Next chapter we will find out who this mysterious woman is. Tell me what you think of the story so far and stay tuned for chapter 8 of Pokemon: David's journey! PGS99 out!**


	8. Chapter 8: loose straps

**Hello! Now it is time for chapter 8, where there is an unexpected twist, questions answered and others made. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Loose straps

"Natasha!" came a cry, "Oh my Arceus, it is really you!"

"Huh?" said Natasha, seeing a woman running towards the duo.

The woman hugged Natasha, crying.

"Thank you for bringing her back!" the woman said to David.

"Err... She kinda has amnesia," winced David.

The woman gasped, "Oh, Natasha! I'm your mother!"

Natasha's eyes widened, and Natasha hugged her mum back.

David smiled gently, he had re-united Natasha with her mother.

"We need to get back to Goldenrod, your father's been worried sick like me," Natasha's mum said, gesturing to the city off in the distance.

"Ok, still about seven hours till we get there, but," said David cheerfully.

"Oh, you can just get into my car, then we will only be a few minutes!" said Natasha's mum, happy to have found her daughter.

As the trio got into the car David mouthed to a ditto on a rock, 'I will be back' the ditto just looked at him with a derpy look and the car drove off.

When they got to Natasha's house her dad ran out and hugged the girl, before looking at David, putting two and two together and thanked him for getting his daughter back.

"Do you want to stay for lunch?" Natasha's dad asked.

"Yes please!" said David cheerfully, he was starving.

The lunch was the best David had eaten since he left on his journey. He munched his way through the meal, even taking seconds.

"Do you want to stay the night?" asked Natasha's mum.

"No thanks," said David, "I would like to get some training done for the next gym, so I will need to stay at the pokemon center to heal up my pokemon at the end of the day."

"Ok..." sighed Natasha's mum, "Well good luck on your journey!"

"Thanks!" said David, before leaving.

"Wait!" came a familiar voice.

David turned around to find Natasha running towards him.

"You didn't say goodbye to me!" Natasha ran at him, giving him a hug and pulled him into a kiss.

David's eyes widened as Natasha started to snog him, but he didn't complain, he had never kissed a girl before, except for his mother.

"I'll miss you!" said Natasha.

"I'll miss you too!" replied David.

"Tell me when you challenge the gym though, I want to watch!"

"Will do!"

The two said their final goodbyes and David left for route thirty four to train up.

David caught the ditto he wanted and named it Derp, and Squirts finally evolved into a wartortle.

When David got back to the pokemon center he left his pokemon to be healed and took off his bag and hoodie, butting them onto one of the sofas, before wandering round the center, waiting for his pokemon to be healed.

"Look!" came a voice from behind David, "It's the little hero!"

David turned around to find two grunts and admin Rosetta.

The grunts grabbed David, dragging him out of the pokemon center.

"Your pokemon are ready..." started the nurse, but David was gone...

The grunts dragged David to the team Fairy base, which was quite noticeable. It was bright pink with a purple roof, a massive team fairy logo was on the front of the building. The logo was a purple T and F with a picture of a gardevoir in the background. The inside was the same florescent pink as the outside, with a purple ceiling and floor. The grunts dragged David into a lift. The grunts pressed a button for the thirteenth floor.

On the floor the grunts dragged David into one of the rooms marked; 'perfection chamber'.

"Hello, boy," said the admin that him and Natasha had defeated in the Azalea ruins, "Soon you will not be a threat to us!" the admin laughed with glee as he opened a door to one a machine like the one in Sprout tower.

The two grunts shoved David into the machine, putting the loose straps round his wrists and legs. David screamed as the lid was shut, "You will not get away with this!"

"Ha ha ha... Yes we will!" said the admin.

David felt a helmet strap down on his head, and everything went black...

**David has been captured! What do you think of the story so far? Stay tuned for chapter 9 of Pokemon: David's journey! PGS99 out!**


	9. Chapter 9: T fairy the David conspiracy

**Hello again! Now it is time for chapter 9! There will be a bit of David's POV in this chapter to know what is going on in his head (scary, right?). Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9: team fairy and the David conspiracy

David's POV...

I came out of the machine. The light blinded me, but when my eyes adjusted I saw the admin.

"I am your commanding officer, you should know," the admin said.

"Yes sir!" I replied.

"What is our task?" he asked.

"Everyone and every pokemon's perfection sir!"

"And what is perfection?"

"Every pokemon fairy type and everyone like us in this room sir!"

_No! Bad David! That is bad! I have no idea what they have done to you! Wait third person thinking? What have they done to __me__? Mental slap! Think me think, what do you want? To become the champion! Who is your enemy? Team fairy! Good, good._

"Grunt! Pay attention!" the admin yelled.

"Sorry sir!" I said sheepishly.

"Go with that grunt there and get a pokemon!" the admin said.

"Okay!" I said.

No-one's POV...

David followed the grunt to a chamber with a bunch of pokeballs.

"Take one!" said the grunt, gesturing to one of the tables.

"Ok," said David, looking at the name-plates behind each of the pokeballs. One immediately caught his eye. Totodile. David picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"Nope!" said the supervising grunt, holding out a pink onesie. "Go into the men's sleeping room, and change," the grunt said.

After David put his onesie over his clothes an alarm rang out. His supervisor, who was in the room with David gestured for David to follow the grunt. The duo went down a few flights of stairs, and at the bottom was admin Rosetta.

"We will be making a public appearance!" the admin claimed, gesturing for the grunts to follow her out of the building.

David had an evil smile as the grunts were lead to Goldenrod city center, he was going to ruin it...

As Rosetta started her speech David pushed his way to the front and started pulling stupid faces. After a while Rosetta noticed and yelled at him, so then David started doing the coo-coo sign pointing at her.

Half way into the speech David's heart skipped a beat, Natasha was walking past. She stopped and readied a pokemon, in case there was an attack.

David decided he needed his other pokemon, to fight if there was indeed an attack. He moved back into the grunts, and when he reached the back he took of the onesie, which his normal clothes were underneath. David then ran into the pokemon center to get his pokemon.

Finnick was sitting in the collection zone with David's other pokemon's pokeballs. He started collecting them when the nurse tried to stop him.

"What are you doing? Those are someone's pokeballs, not yours!" she yelled.

"Look, it's not my fault I look like this, Finnick, am I your trainer?" David asked.

The little fire fox looked up at David and hopped onto his shoulder, nuzzling his face, happy to see him.

The nurse sighed, and said, "Ok, I'll also get your bag and hoodie."

The nurse got David's stuff quite quickly, then he deposited Keck for the fairy totodile (which he named Snappy), put his bag on his back and returned Finnick to his pokeball.

David ran outside, slipped the pink onesie back on and went back to the grunts and the speech, hiding in the crowd of grunts.

Rosetta continued with the speech, on how people should join team fairy to make the world a better place.

"A better place by making every pokemon fairy type and every human look like freaks..." David muttered to himself.

The speech went on for a few more minutes when Rosetta said; "Ok, I know this seemed like I was trying to get you to join, but really you don't have a choice. Grunts, get them!"

David gasped. This was kind of expected, due to their mind wiping techniques, but an attack on this scale was surprising.

David stayed where he was in the square, taking off his onesie, and taking the pokeballs off his belt.

"Go, Finnick, Squirts, Onnie, Pid, Seaweed, Snappy!" yelled David, sending out all of his team.

Natasha and a few other people were fighting the grunts to.

Rosetta turned, to see who had sent out their pokemon, "Oh..." she said, immediately recognizing David from his clothes and Finnick, "It's you, how you aren't affected by the mind wipe I'm not sure, but it doesn't matter... Go, fairy Charizard!" Rosetta yelled, sending out the pink fairy-flying type.

"Finnick! Future sight, Onnie! Rock throw!" David shouted to his two pokemon.

"Charizard, flare blitz on the fennekin!" Rosetta commanded.

"Onnie, block the attack!"

The three pokemon all followed their trainer's orders, fairy Charizard charging at Finnick, Onnie stopping the attack and Finnick focusing his psychic energy, then Onnie took a chunk of the earth out and chucked it at the fairy Charizard.

"No kid, you do not have to fight this admin!" came a voice, "Ho-oh, use sacred fire on the fairy Charizard!"

**Who is this mysterious character with Ho-oh? Tell me what you think of the story so far, and stay tuned for chapter ten of Pokemon David's journey! PGS99 out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Ethan enters

**Hello again and welcome back to Pokémon: David's journey. In this chapter we will find out the mysterious man is! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Ethan enters

"No kid, you do not have to fight this admin!" came a voice, "Ho-oh, use sacred fire on the fairy Charizard!"

David turned around, his heart racing from the battle, to find a boy with a backwards hat on Ho-oh.

"Ethan..." growled Rosetta, anger in her eyes.

Ho-oh slammed down onto the square, making a dent in the brickwork, then let a massive blue flame came from its mouth, hitting the pink and purple charizard right in the chest, sending it flying.

David's heart was racing, he was nervous from the battle that he started, but the champion would end.

"Kid! Go and help fight the grunts!" Ethan yelled to David, the champion had a lot more courage than the boy in this fight.

"Ok," said David, gesturing for all his pokémon to follow him.

David did a quick head count, but counted only five. Snappy was missing. David turned around to find the small pink crocodile curled up as tightly as it could be.

"Hey pal," said David, sneaking up to it, he tried to make his voice sound soothing, even though due to the machine that turns people into members of team fairy he already had one.

The fairy totodile looked up at the boy, nervous, 'why are the people so cruel to me', he was thinking.

David scooped Snappy up into his arms and grinned at him, Snappy became a lot less nervous just from the smile.

"K, pal, I won't make you fight," David said to the fairy totodile, who grinned slightly back at him, "Ok!" David roared, his tone changed, from soothing to an angry yell, "Finnick, use ember on that fairy gyarados, Onnie, use rock throw on that fairy magnemite, Seaweed use acid on the flabebé, Pid use air slash on the fairy phantump and Squirts, use water gun on the fairy geodude!"

All the attacks were carried out, and David moved onto more opponents, but the grunts were a lot stronger than in Sprout tower and took a lot more hits to take out.

After David took out his sixteenth grunt he heard a yell from behind him, he turned around to find Ethan, with a weird looking ampharos, who then shone and went back to normal.

"Gr!" screamed Rosetta, "How dare you! I WILL get you back for this Ethan! Grunts retreat!"

Ethan sighed, angry at something, then after the grunts had left went over to David and said, "You are something! I don't know anyone who would try and take on an opponent that strong with a team like yours, no-offense, but it's true, you don't even have three badges yet! You are champion material!"

"You think so?" asked David, amazed at what the champion had just said.

"Yes, I mean you are the only person I know who can resist their machine," said the champion, reminding David of the fact he now looked like a team fairy member.

"Onnie, Squirts, Seaweed, Pid return," said David, sounding confident, but he was still shaking from the battle at the beginning of the attack.

"Well, I gotta go!" said Ethan, smiling at the eleven year old boy, "Go Ho-oh, use fly!" Ethan hopped onto his phoenix and flew off, probably to the pokémon league.

David plodded off to a bench to stop the shaking, but after a few minutes Finnick jumped down off his shoulder and ran off into the slowly dissipating crowd in the square.

"Finnick!" David yelled after his little fennekin. David sighed and looked down at Snappy, "After Finnick comes back, how about we do some training, yeah?" he asked his little pokemon who nodded his head rapidly after the comment.

After a few minutes Finnick came running out of the crowd, and leapt into David's arms.

"Where ya been pal?" David asked his little fire fox.

"D-D-David?" came a stutter.

David looked up to see Natasha, tears forming in her eyes.

David pointed his eyes downwards and nodded, then he started to cry to.

Natasha sat down on the bench next to him and hugged him, then she whispered into his ear, "At least your not brainwashed."

"Yeah..." said David quietly.

"If this is what happens if I leave you for a day I guess I will have to travel with you!" Natasha smirked, through her tears.

"You will," David said, trying to smile, but he couldn't.

**Well, that was chapter 10, finally revealing that the story takes place five years after pokémon heart gold version if you hadn't guessed from the Ho-oh Ethan has. Tell me what you think of the story so far and stay tuned for chapter eleven of Pokémon: David's journey! PGS99 out!**


End file.
